


Reassurance

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Haxus, Alpha!Sendak, Blow Job, Body Worship, Eating out, Light D/s, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega!Hepta, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Hepta is getting a bit self conscious about his body now that he’s cub heavy. Sendak and Haxus decide to fix that.





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @the-exo-nerd
> 
> Don’t be afraid to send me more requests before Dec. 17 on tumblr my dears! Because after that I will be moving completely to A03 and hopefully PillowFort when I have the money. I hope you guys enjoy! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

He hated not moving.

The bed was comfortable and it had so many nice plush pillows to rest on with as many blankets he could want. There’s a mini fridge set up right next to his pillow nest with all the craving foods one could ask for. 

But stars he really wanted to get back to his work on the ship. Just to be able to wear his uniform. And able to eat normal foods without vomiting after.

Stars he really wanted to strangle the doctor who told him rest was his best friend because smelt him to hell and back this was just torturous boredom for him. It especially did not help that his mates were so overprotective, doting and more of a pair of mother hens than Hepta himself was being.

Speaking of which, said ‘mother hens’ lay on either side of him, Sendak with his arm around him and Haxus resting his head on Hepta’s belly carefully. They looked content and Hepta might have even cracked a smile. But it was kind of hard to when he felt like his body was out of his control.

It especially didn’t help that his back was cramping, his chest aching and feet becoming slightly swollen from the times he would get up and walk around Sendak’s quarters. He took in a deep breath and slumps back with a mumble.

He cracks an eye open when he feels an arm wrap around his shoulders gently and fingers softly stroke his head. He turned his face up and blinked when he sees Sendak looking down at him.

“Are you all right?” He lightly rubs his shoulder, his eye softening as he holds him.

Hepta shifted around a bit and then grunts when his back cracks a bit, “Guh....I feel like a bloated weblum....” he hissed softly.

“Oh?” Sendak raised a brow, “Why is that hmmmm?”

“Look at me,” he hissed before sighed as Haxus turns his head to look at him, “I’m huge, and when I give birth it’s all just gonna be flab....”

A snort leaves Haxus before he slowly took Hepta’s hand, “Don’t be ridiculous. You’ll be fine....”

Hepta turned his head away, “I’m gonna be fat and soft and lose my muscles and be ugly...”

Sendak slowly took his chin in his hand and turns his face up to look at him.

“...No you won’t,” He kisses his nose softly, before giving a quick peck to his lips.

Haxus slowly moves around so he was resting between their pregnant mate’s thighs and nuzzles his swollen abdomen before kissing over it lovingly. He smiled a little and looked up at him softly with a purr.

Hepta manages a slight smile before grunting when he feels another cramp, “Guh...quiznak...”

Sendak perked his ears and then hummed before slightly stroking his fingers along the back of Hepta’s neck before giving a soft purr. He smirked a little before he gently slid his fingers along the other’s shoulder. 

“Would you like a little distraction, my dear?” Sendak smiled softly, with a quirked brow.

Haxus looked up and then gave a sultry chuckle, “We’re more than happy to do that for you, love.”

The pregnant Galra blinked a moment....then he smiled and purred deeply, leaning back against the bed and slowly opening his legs a bit wider. He licked his lips and then purrs when Sendak leaned down.

He moaned quietly and opened his legs when he feels Haxus lightly stroking his thighs. 

“Mmmmm....” he broke the kiss and purrs, “Hmm....best get to it then huh?”

Sendak smirks before he shifted a bit so he was leaning his back against the headboard and Hepta’s head was level with his crotch. He gently strokes his head and looks down as Haxus tugs the night shirt up and slowly tugs Hepta’s panties to the side. 

Soft kisses gently tickle at the second’s Lieutenant’s inner thighs as Haxus’s claws trace small patterns over the lovely hips. Hepta shivers and rests his head on Sendak’s leg with a shiver before he slides a hand up the commander’s thigh to light tug the zipper down with a happy hum.

A quiet groan leaves Sendak as his cock slips out, slowly starting to grow erect as seeing his two mates: Haxus taking his time between those lovely thighs, Hepta swollen with his offspring and almost having a glow around him. His second lieutenant gently grips his length and pumps him slowly.

“Mmmm....” Sendak closed his eyes and tilted his head back with a soft growl.

Haxus licked his lips as he slowly licks along the folds before him with a soft purr. He felt those pretty thighs trembling under his hands as he chuckles quietly against Hepta’s slit as his cock slowly starts to rise.

He cupped his hands under Hepta’s buttocks and gently kneads the beautiful ass. He heard Hepta gasped softly above him as his tongue flicks over the hardened clit.

Hepta bows his head a bit as he moves his hand up and down in slow, firm strokes. He looked up at Sendak almost shyly as he lightly laps at the tip of his mate’s cock. Pre cum dribbles from the tip and down the length, some of it getting on Hepta’s tongue as he starts to pump a little harder.

Haxus listens to his two mates: the wet sounds of Hepta’s mouth and the pleased groans coming from Sendak. It sends shivers down the first lieutenant’s spine as his ears perk up and listen as he shifted to have Hepta’s knees over his shoulders.

Soft lips close over the tip of Sendak’s cock and start to suck him slowly and take him into the warm mouth. The commander shivered as he gently held Hepta’s head and pets over it.

“Stars you’re just...quiznak....” Sendak lightly strokes over the ears, “You’re so beautiful you know that? Everything about you...Haxus and I just can’t get enough of you Hepta....our Hepta....”

A happy purr escapes him as he blushes at Sendak’s compliments before whining when Haxus closes his mouth over his folds and starts to work over them. He sucks and slurps, like he’s drinking from a fountain of delicious mead and it would go away anymore moment if he pulls away.

That wonderful, warm to be caresses along the rim of his slit and over his clit as he groans helplessly in pleasure. 

Moans give a soft thrum around Sendak’s cock as it slips slowly to the back of Hepta’s throat.

Sendak purred deeply, “Do you even know how gorgeous you are? How hard it is for us not to just love you up over and over? Stars if you asked us now, we’d drop everything just to stay here with you Hepta...”

Hepta groaned and blushes a little before the cock slips from his mouth and he pumps his larger mate. He smiles a bit bashfully before biting his bottom lip happily. 

He couldn’t help it....hearing those words, enjoying Haxus’ mouth and pleasing Sendak just made him feel good. He’s just....he’s so lucky....

Their reassurance makes him feel a little better about the future. 


End file.
